A Very Sherlock Christmas
by Sierra Wood
Summary: "John," he said after some silence," Why the littlest pet shop paper?"


It was a week before Christmas, John had just finished his Christmas shopping and was in his room wrapping the last of the gifts he bought.

_'There. Harry's gift is wrapped and ready to be sent out. Now, for Sherlock's and my niece's'_ He grabbed the My Little Pony Fashion Style Princess Twilight Sparkle Figure that he bought for Elisa and the Littlest Pet Shop wrapping paper that he bought earlier for her present.

_'I hope she likes it. Haven't seen her in a couple years. I would go out there if I wasn't afraid Sherlock might do something,'_ He thought wrapping the box.

He finished wrapping Elisa's present and looked around for some different wrapping paper. Not seeing any besides the Littlest Pet Shop paper, John sighed and picked it up. _'Well at least Sherlock might not be able to deduce his gift this year.'_ He had gotten Sherlock a set of new flasks and beakers for his experiments after he noticed that Sherlock had taken to using the tall drinking glasses for chemicals. He was just placing the last piece of tape and was about to label the boxes when Sherlock burst in his room.

"JOHN! Lestrade just texted me! A triple murder! Both mall Santa's!" Sherlock exclaimed dragging John out of his room.

"Sherlock! At least let me label these boxes first!"

"No time John! Come on! To the crime scene!"

* * *

At around 12 that night, or morning, Sherlock and John returned to their flat.

"That was over far too quickly. The elves did it! Of all things the elves had done it!"

"Yes Sherlock, I know. I was there."

"There's no need to snap John."

"Sorry Sherlock, I'm just tired. I think I'll just go to bed now." John pushed past his flatmate and went to his room.

Closing his door, he turned around and noticed the gifts on his bed.

"Right, labels." John said running his hand through his hair, "Uh, Sherlock... and uh, Elisa. There. I'll take Elisa's present to the post office tomorrow." John moved the boxes to a table and went to bed.

* * *

"JOHN! WAKE UP! COME ON JOHN! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

John woke up to a certain consulting detective bouncing on his bed.

"Ugh, 'lock. Get off my bed."

"But Jawwwn!"

"GET OFF!"

Sherlock fell silent and crawled off.

Getting up now, John looked down at the sulking detective, "Come on lets go open presents."

Sherlock got up and flounced off into the living room.

Sighing, John got up and padded into the living room. Sherlock had already sorted the gifts and was looking at John expectantly.

"Alright Sherlock. I'm here. Go ahead."

Within ten minutes, the flat was covered in wrapping paper, tissue paper, and bags.

Sherlock had John's present to him in his lap. He was looking at it questioningly.

"John," he said after some silence," Why the littlest pet shop paper?"

"Hmm, oh I uh, ran out of wrapping paper and that was all I had to use."

"Oh, ok." Sherlock took a once over the box and began unwrap the box. Halfway through, Sherlock froze and sat staring wide eyed at the box.

A minute passed and John decided to say something, "Sherlock, is everything all rig-"

Sherlock jumped up and hugged John, completely happy. "John, how did you know I wanted a My Little Pony Fashion Style Princess Twilight Sparkle?!"

He let John go and started prancing around the room, "I didn't have the guts to get it for myself, and Mycroft flat out said no. Oh, well, who cares. Come on Twilight, let's go do your mane!" Sherlock scooped up his present and skipped of to his room singing the theme song at the top of his lungs, "My Little Pony, My Little Pony/ Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh.../ (My Little Pony)/ I used to wonder what friendship could be/ (My Little Pony)/ Until you all shared its magic with me!"

John was left standing in the living room confused. As soon as he heard Sherlock's door close he immediately pulled out his cell phone to text Mycroft.

_Hey, I think I broke your brother. -JW_

_Oh, really. How? -MH_

_Sherlock accidentally ended up with my niece's Christmas gift. -JW_

_And? -MH_

_And he couldn't be happier. He just skipped off to his room to do Twilight Sparkle's hair singing the My Little Pony theme song. -JW_

_PRINCESS Twilight Sparkle's MANE John. And wait, did you by chance get him the My Little Pony Fashion Style Princess Twilight Sparkle? -MH_

_A little disturbed that you know all that, but yes. It was originally for my niece. -JW_

_Well now you've done it. Just let things run it's course. He'll calm down in a little while. -MH_

_Oh, ok. Thanks Mycroft. And Happy Christmas. -JW_

_Happy Christmas, John. -MH_

John put his phone down and decided to let things go on and not to try to make sense of it all.

* * *

At Mycroft's mansion,

"Well, I guess Sherlock did get it in the end. Oh well, he's John's problem. Now, Princess Cadance, we have to get you ready for your wedding." Mycroft picked up the little golden comb that came with his Princess Cadance figure and began to brush out the pink alicorn's mane.

* * *

Across Town,

"Mom! Look what Uncle John sent me! Flasks and beakers! How'd he know this is what I wanted!"

Elisa, who was now 8, was thrilled to have Sherlock's intended gift. She had just decided she wanted to be a chemist and Uncle John was now her favorite uncle. Everyone else had given her My Little Pony merchandise thinking that's what every 8 year old wanted.

* * *

**Author's note!**

***Poof* Hey! So Merry Christmas! Got this idea when I wrapped my dad's presents in Littlest Pet Shop wrapping paper because it looked cute, yes I'm 16 and have Littlest Pet Shop wrapping paper, I will own up to it! Any way, I thought it interesting if some gifts got switched around and this is what came of it. Out of character but plausible at the same time. I do actually want what Sherlock got but I haven't the courage to actually mention it. Hope you have a wonderful winter and I'll try to update other fics if you follow my other fics. I will try. Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
